Stormy Revelations
by indisputable
Summary: Oneshot! As a violent storm rages over Jump City, Starfire finds herself completely petrified with fear. Late at night, she seeks solace in the arms of her best friend, but in the end, consolation is the last thing on her mind…Rated T for safety. Enjoy!


**Good morning sunshine!**

**Well, it's been two days since Christmas, and I'm suffering from a severe case of ongoing Boxing Day Blues. So, when the urge to write came to me, I decided against writing a Christmas fic, and instead fixed up a oneshot that was rotting in my folder. It may not be great, but it's...y'know, vaguely uncrap.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to diss my heinous attempts at spelling like an American.**

Rain surged down from the shrouded sky, blotting out the resounding clamor of the city and causing the ocean to throb with vast, looming waves. Ominous, charcoal clouds veiled the resplendent moon, reducing its potent silver glow to a faint silhouette of ashen light, while dazzling forks of electric lightning extended downward like jagged claws.

It was a storm of colossal proportions, humbling even the bravest of warriors to mere whispers of petrified flesh. Perhaps one of the most distinguished examples of these warriors would be Starfire who, at present, was cowering at the head of her bed, her viridian eyes the size of dinner plates, darting from side to side fearfully. Letting out a startled whimper as the rain increased in force, she pressed her back against the wall vehemently, almost as if to sink right through it.

Perhaps the violent weather would not be quite so frightening if such climate conditions existed on Tamaran. However, Starfire's home planet was very different to Earth in relation to weather. Its climate varied little and mainly consisted of sunshine, sometimes partially obscured by a fine mist resulting from trag'r, the only natural liquid that existed on Tamaran. Before Starfire had come to Earth, she had never even heard of water, or any other earthen weather concepts - like thunder and lightning - for that matter.

Although it hadn't taken Starfire long to acclimatize to the light downpours that sometimes occurred during Spring or Autumn, aggressive storms, such as the one now, were rare and far more difficult for her to endure. These kind of storms still terrified Starfire to the brink of incapacitation and made what brief periods of sleep she managed tumultuous and infested with disorderly, hectic dreams.

Usually, when such a violent tempest did occur, Starfire would wrap herself in the comforting embrace of her duvet and eventually fall into a restless sleep when the storm subsided, or at least settled into something slightly less intense. Tonight was different though, the storm had been raging over the turbulent ocean for hours without any apparent intention of dissipating, leaving Starfire completely incapable of sleep or, for that matter, anything more than anxious snivelling.

"Eep!" Vaulting upward in surprise, Starfire let out a startled squeak as a flash of lightning illuminated her room in a sickly shade of yellow. Landing back on her plush mattress with a thud, she quickly flipped onto her stomach and scrambled under her bedspread, pressing her face into the bed fervently. Plunging her feet under her pillows, Starfire hummed noisily to herself, trying fiercely to block out the storm raging outside. If she could just forget about the storm for one second, she could fall asleep, and then when she woke up in be morning, everything would be fine. Everything would be perfect.

However, after a few moments, Starfire came to the realization that she couldn't exactly breathe beneath the thick layer of blankets weighing down on her, and that she would have to move. Letting out a miserable groan she unwillingly wriggled her way back up, popping her head out from under the duvet cautiously. She could still hear the rain pelting the Tower mercilessly, but for now the thunder and lightning seemed to have ceased.

Wrapping her slender arms around her legs, Starfire rested her chin on her knees and let out a weary sob. She had faced murderous thieves, gelatinous monsters and super-villains with the ability to warp time and space; yet she couldn't handle a storm? Starfire was a warrior; at least, she was supposed to be. The fear she felt during storms made her feel wretched and ashamed. How could someone so pathetic be called a super-hero? She hated it, yet Starfire could not help the terror she felt.

At least, for tonight, it was over.

Rocking onto her side, Starfire took one last look through the crack in her drapes and sighed deeply. But just as she went to close her eyes, a sudden boom of thunder shuddered through the Tower, making Starfire's entire room quake.

Letting out a piercing scream that echoed through the halls, Starfire slipped from her bed to the floor, clutching a pillow to her chest. Her entire body shook with fear, and tears spilled down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Starfire's door shot open with an indignant hiss, and Robin rocketed into the room, panting heavily. Catching sight of Starfire he paused, seeing the glittering tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Robin…" she whispered, blinking in confusion, hardly daring to believe he was there. "W-why are you here?" she asked, choking back a sob and staring up at him with those big, irresistible eyes.

"I-I heard you scream. I ran here as far as I could…Starfire, what's wrong?" Hurrying to her side, Robin knelt down and looked at her with concern.

Biting her lip, Starfire stared at the floor, humiliation written all over her face.

"Well, the weather, and I – the rain was so…and I could not…" trailing off, she looked back up at him, beseeching him to understand.

Robin merely stared at her, his brow furrowed, making Starfire more and more anxious, the tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"Robin, please…I am sorry, for letting you down. I will try-" Starfire was abruptly cut off as Robin gathered her in his arms, holding her close.

"Shhhh Star. You don't have anything to apologize for," he murmured soothingly into her neck.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, Starfire collapsed into him, relaxing for the first time that night. Tears trickled down her face and she sobbed into Robin's shoulder, all the fear and the anxiety draining out of her.

"It's alright," he murmured, stroking her hair idly. Robin had always known that Starfire didn't like storms, but he had no idea they frightened her to this extent. He was mentally kicking himself for not picking up on this earlier… how many storms had she had to face on her own? The thought alone made him feel sick.

Just as Robin began mentally calculating how many storms Starfire had undergone over the past two years, another streak of lightning flooded the room in vivid saffron and Starfire's nails dug into his shoulders, a whimper escaping from her lips.

Returning to his senses swiftly, Robin looked down at the Goddess cradled in his arms and knew that as long as the storm continued, she would not be able to sleep.

"Star?" he said gently.

Looking up at him, Starfire's cocked her head slightly, her flawless amber skin practically glowing in the darkness of the room.

"How about we move to the main room? Maybe get something to drink?" he asked gently, and Starfire nodded meekly in response. Smoothly pulling her to her feet, Robin smiled encouragingly at her and began padding softly toward the door.

Swaying slightly on her feet, Starfire took a weary step forward to follow Robin when a monstrous clap of thunder convulsed through the building, the floor shuddering with rage. With substantially less grace than what she usually displayed, Starfire tumbled forward with a shriek. However, Robin's reflexes saved her from hitting the floor and she once again found herself in his strong, reassuring arms.

Wrapping her arms around Robin's neck firmly, Starfire buried her face in the crook of his neck. Staring bewilderedly down at the beauty fastened around him, Robin realized that she was really in no position to walk.

"Shhhh Star, it's all right, you're safe," he assured her, feeling her body shudder with fright. Twisting down slightly, Robin pulled Starfire's legs from under her so that he held her bridal style.

It was only at that moment, as Robin took a brief, indulgent moment to gaze at the goddess at hand, that he grasped the fact that Starfire was no longer clad in her girlish uniform. Instead, her lithe, toned body was sheathed in a strapped, silk negligee that reached about mid-thigh and clung to each of her seductive curves. The nightgown was a beautiful shade of amethyst that shimmered in the reluctant lighting of the corridor. An alluring slit on the left hand side of the garment was bordered by silver embroidery of tiny, intricate flowers, which trailed upward to a point just above Starfire's thighs. Delicate, silver lace adorned the low-cut neckline.

Conclusively, she looked mind-blowing, and Robin had a hard time tearing his eyes away, only doing so when Starfire nuzzled her head deeper into his neck and let out a whimper. Treading lightly down the corridor, he let out an involuntary shudder as she adjusted herself in his arms and brushed the base of his neck ever so softly with her lips. It was at that moment, clutching to his chest his closest friend, that Robin realised just how difficult it was going to be to not take advantage of Starfire in her frail state during the course of the evening - even now he was having a hard time resisting the temptation of just casually leaning down and kissing her until Hell froze over. He was in for a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have I ever told you that I make the best Hot Chocolate in Jump City?" Robin asked with a cheeky grin, handing a vibrant, yellow mug to Starfire who was huddled on the crescent sofa in the main room.

Smiling somewhat distractedly, Starfire grasped the mug in trembling hands, thankful that Robin was finally done tinkering around in the kitchen and was now free to soothe her anxiety. Although she felt wildly guilty about keeping Robin awake, and using him like a comfort blanket for her own selfish needs, the fact of the matter was that Robin made Starfire feel safe. Although he did not diminish her fears, he made her feel as if she had the courage to conquer them. He offered her protection, and this gave Starfire strength.

"No, you have not told me that," she responded with a smile, bringing the mug to her lips and blowing on it gently. "I suppose, on speculation, it makes sense though," she added thoughtfully.

"Oh, and how's that?" Robin asked curiously, dropping down beside her on the sofa.

"Well, it is only fair that you are good at something food related, when you are so awful at preparing the dinner for us," Starfire answered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Looking taken aback, Robin stared at her for a few moments, before letting out a long laugh.

"You've got me there. Cuisine has never been one of my strong points," he grinned.

"Yes, but you have so many good features to make up for it," Starfire said, suddenly serious. Her legs were folded under her, and as she shifted gently, she found her knee pressed against Robin's. Staring at his face intently, the unrelenting noise of the rain seemed to fade in her mind, and she rested a slender hand on his knee.

"You are truly unique Robin," she murmured softly. "Thank you for staying with me tonight. I…I do not think I could have braved this storm without you."

"You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Robin asked earnestly, to which Starfire nodded. "Good," he smiled, his hand making its way onto hers. Smiling shyly at one another, they wriggled ever so slightly closer, their pulses racing.

Suddenly, a crack of thunder roared in the sky, so loud it seemed to crack the very atmosphere. Titans tower trembled violently, and Starfire came crashing back to reality, letting out a piercing shriek. Her hands flew out in panic and the contents of her untouched mug splattered all over Robin's pristine white T-shirt.

Yelping in pain and surprise as the scorching drink seeped through his shirt, Robin leapt to his feet and swiftly tore it off, not pausing to think. Rubbing the thin sheen of hot chocolate from his chest he muttered a few swear words to himself before realizing exactly what he'd done.

Looking down at Starfire, who'd forgotten her terror suspiciously quick after he'd ripped his shirt off, Robin watched as she gazed at his chest, biting her lip in an entirely sexy way.

"Uh, Star? You OK?" he asked cautiously, as she continued to stare at him. Blinking in surprise, Starfire's face flushed with colour.

"Robin! I am so sorry – are you hurt? I did not mean to-"

"Starfire, it's fine. I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. You were frightened; I don't blame you," Robin interrupted her flustered rant, offering her a lopsided grin that sent her heart into spasms. The fact that he was now only clothed in black drawstring pants (his chiselled, awe-inspiring torso completely visible) didn't help her heart palpitations in the slightest.

"I should probably, uh, go get another shirt now," Robin said, gesturing toward the automated doors at the end of the room vaguely. To his surprise, Starfire shook her head vehemently.

"No! Please do not go," she implored, her glittering jade eyes fixed on his tenacious mask. "Please do not leave me," she murmured. His eyes widening at the sorrow in her voice, Robin shook his head.

"You know I wouldn't do that. I meant for you to come with me, but I mean, if you want to stay here…"

Nodding eagerly, Starfire leant over and grabbed his hands, tugging him back down onto the sofa.

"I feel safe here," she said, nestling in close to him.

"Okay!" Robin said, rather shrilly, as her silky vermilion locks tumbled over his shoulder. "Well if we're going to stay here, let's watch some television," he garbled, trying to regain his cool, and distract himself from Starfire's warm, bronze skin pressed up against his. However, the remote was lying on Starfire's end of the sofa, and to get it he would have to move. Which, to be honest, he really didn't want to do.

However, before Robin could even prepare to detach himself from Starfire, the lights in the tower abruptly flickered out.

Blinking in surprise at the sudden darkness, Robin felt Starfire stiffen.

"Robin? Robin what is happening?" she whimpered, her hands clamping around his arm.

"It's OK Star, just a power-cut. I'm sure it'll come back on any second," Robin assured her, though he was not completely certain himself. The storm outside did not seem to have any intention of dissipating.

"I'm scared," she whispered, a sob escaping her throat.

His eyes having adjusted to the darkness, Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and pulled her onto his lap. There was no sound in the world that made him feel sicker than Starfire crying. He had to do something.

"Starfire, look at me," he instructed, somewhat roughly. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he made her meet his own masked eyes. "I know you're afraid, but you have to understand that you are going to be fine. This storm will pass, just like all the others."

"But there will be more," Starfire choked out, her eyes breaking his gaze.

"I know," Robin said, his tone much softer, "but I'll always be here to protect you."

He watched her in surprise when this comment seemed to make her cry even harder.

"What? What did I say?!" he asked in clear confusion. Personally, he thought he'd been doing a great job.

"You do not understand Robin!" Starfire suddenly exploded, hot tears still pouring down her cheeks. "I cannot do this anymore! I cannot let you console me like this when I know all we can ever be is friends! Every word you speak makes me fall more and more in love with you, and I cannot take it! Storms may terrify me, but they are nothing compared to the pain our relationship induces within me. Every second I spend with you, as just a friend, brings fresh agony. I – I cannot stand it," she sobbed, her tirade finally reaching it's close.

Pulling herself from Robin's embrace, she wobbled to her feet.

"I…I think I must leave," she murmured, wiping the tears from her face and refusing to look at him. Staggering toward the doors at the other end of the room, Starfire watched as a flicker of lightning lit the room, and realized with shock that she was no longer frightened. It seemed that her body was too far filled with misery to feel anything else.

"Starfire," Robin said from behind her, even now his voice making her heart race.

"No, Robin," she asserted, "there is nothing left to-" Starfire was cut short as Robin grabbed her wrist roughly and spun her around. One of his hands tangling itself in the glossy ripples of her hair and the other reaching around to rest on her lower back, he swiftly captured her lips in a fierce kiss.

Melting into him without a second thought, Starfire's eyelids fluttered closed and her amber arms snaked around Robin's neck as she kissed him frantically. Arching her back, Starfire let out a gentle sound of pleasure as Robin nibbled gently on her lower lip.

Between breathless kisses, Robin's hands strayed down Starfire's arched back and came to rest on the back of her exposed thighs. With a swift, fluid motion, he hoisted her upward and her legs quickly wrapped around his torso.

"Are you still afraid?" he asked breathlessly, his lips grazing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone.

"Terrified," she whispered, before tugging his head back up and catching his lips in another fervent kiss, letting out a giggle when Robin growled ferally.

Carrying Starfire back to the sofa, he lowered her down onto the cushions gently, and broke their kiss, to her consternation.

"I love you," he whispered solemnly, stroking a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I love you too," Starfire whispered with a smile, "but I think I need another kiss, to be absolutely certain." And with that, she pulled him down onto the couch with her, the storm outside completely and utterly forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh…My…God."

"Wow."

"Ewh."

Three faces stared down at the spectacle on the sofa, where a shirtless Robin had a scantily clad Starfire wrapped securely in his arms.

"You think they coulda warned us or something? I mean, yesterday they weren't even a couple and now they're practically doing it?!" Beastboy cringed, looking nauseous at the idea.

"I think I might actually have to agree with you there Beastboy. A forewarning would've been nice," Raven said, blinking perplexedly.

Shaking his head, Cyborg looked at his teammates.

"I just can't believe it."

"I know Cy, it's pretty big," Beastboy nodded in understanding.

"No, I just can't believe Robin got a girlfriend before me! I'm way sexier than him!"

Top of Form


End file.
